The human back is a complicated structure including bones, muscles, ligaments, tendons, nerves and other structures. The spinal column consists of interleaved vertebral bodies and intervertebral discs. These joints are capable of motion in several planes including flexion-extension, lateral bending, axial rotation, longitudinal axial distraction-compression, anterior-posterior sagittal translation, and left-right horizontal translation. The spine provides connection points for a complex collection of muscles that are subject to both voluntary and involuntary control.
Back pain is common and recurrent back pain in the lower or lumbar region of the back is well documented. The exact cause of most back pain remains unproven. One common notion is that some cases of back pain are caused by abnormal mechanics of the spinal column. Degenerative changes, injury of the ligaments, acute trauma, or repetitive microtrauma may lead to back pain via inflammation, biochemical and nutritional changes, immunological factors, changes in the structure or material of the endplates or discs, and pathology of neural structures.
The spinal stabilization system was conceptualized by Manohar Panjabi to consist of three subsystems: 1) the spinal column, to provide intrinsic mechanical stability; 2) spinal muscles surrounding the spinal column to provide dynamic stability; and 3) the neuromotor control unit to evaluate and determine requirements for stability via a coordinated muscle response. In patients with a functional stabilization system, the three subsystems work together to provide mechanical stability.
The spinal column consists of vertebrae and ligaments (e.g. spinal ligaments, disc annulus, and facet capsules). There is an abundance of in-vitro work in explanted cadaver spines and models evaluating the relative contribution of various spinal column structures to stability, and how compromise of a specific column structure will lead to changes in the range of motion of spinal motion segments.
The spinal column also has a transducer function, to generate signals describing spinal posture, motions, and loads via mechanoreceptors present in the ligaments, facet capsules, disc annulus, and other connective tissues. These mechanoreceptors provide information to the neuromuscular control unit, which generates muscle response patterns to activate and coordinate the spinal muscles to provide muscle mechanical stability. Ligament injury, fatigue, and viscoelastic creep may corrupt signal transduction. If spinal column structure is compromised, due to injury, degeneration, or viscoelastic creep, then muscular stability is increased to compensate and maintain stability.
Muscles provide mechanical stability to the spinal column. This is apparent by viewing cross section images of the spine, as the total area of the cross sections of the muscles surrounding the spinal column is much bigger than the spinal column itself. Additionally, the muscles have much larger lever arms than those of the intervertebral disc and ligaments
Under normal circumstances, the mechanoreceptors generate signals to the neuromuscular control unit for interpretation and action. The neuromuscular control unit produces a muscle response pattern based upon several factors, including the need for spinal stability, postural control, balance, and stress reduction on various spinal components.
It is believed that in some patients with back pain, the spinal stabilization system is dysfunctional. With soft tissue injury, mechanoreceptors may produce corrupted signals about vertebral position, motion, or loads, leading to an inappropriate muscle response. In addition, muscles themselves may be injured, fatigued, atrophied, or lose their strength, thus aggravating dysfunction of the spinal stabilization system. Conversely, muscles can disrupt the spinal stabilization system by going into spasm, contracting when they should remain silent, or contracting out of sequence with other muscles. As muscles participate in the feedback loop via mechanoreceptors in the form of muscle spindles and golgi tendon organs, muscle dysfunction could further compromise normal muscle activation patterns via the feedback loops.
Trunk muscles may be categorized into local and global muscles. The local muscle system includes deep muscles, and portions of some muscles that have their origin or insertion on the vertebrae. These local muscles control the stiffness and intervertebral relationship of the spinal segments. They provide an efficient mechanism to fine-tune the control of intervertebral motion. The lumbar multifidus, with its vertebra-to-vertebra attachments is an example of a muscle of the local system. Another example is the transverse abdominis, with its direct attachments to the lumbar vertebrae through the thoracolumbar fascia.
The multifidus is the largest and most medial of the lumbar back muscles. It consists of a repeating series of fascicles which stem from the laminae and spinous processes of the vertebrae, and exhibit a constant pattern of attachments caudally. These fascicles are arranged in five overlapping groups such that each of the five lumbar vertebrae gives rise to one of these groups. At each segmental level, a fascicle arises from the base and caudolateral edge of the spinous process, and several fascicles arise, by way of a common tendon, from the caudal tip of the spinous process. Although confluent with one another at their origin, the fascicles in each group diverge caudally to assume separate attachments to the mamillary processes, the iliac crest, and the sacrum. Some of the deep fibers of the fascicles which attach to the mamillary processes attach to the capsules of the facet joints next to the mamillary processes. All the fasicles arriving from the spinous process of a given vertebra are innervated by the medial branch of the dorsal ramus that issues from below that vertebra.
The global muscle system encompasses the large, superficial muscles of the trunk that cross multiple motion segments, and do not have direct attachment to the vertebrae. These muscles are the torque generators for spinal motion, and control spinal orientation, balance the external loads applied to the trunk, and transfer load from the thorax to the pelvis. Global muscles include the oblique internus abdominis, the obliquus externus abdmonimus, the rectus abdominus, the lateral fibers of the quadratus lumborum, and portions of the erector spinae.
Normally, load transmission is painless. Over time, dysfunction of the spinal stabilization system will lead to instability, resulting in overloading of structures when the spine moves beyond its neutral zone. The neutral zone is the range of intervertebral motion, measured from a neutral position, within which the spinal motion is produced with a minimal internal resistance. High loads can lead to inflammation, disc degeneration, facet joint degeneration, and muscle fatigue. Since the endplates and annulus have a rich nerve supply, it is believed that abnormally high loads may be a cause of pain. Load transmission to the facets may also change with degenerative disc disease, leading to facet arthritis and facet pain.
For patients believed to have back pain due to instability, clinicians offer treatments intended to reduce intervertebral motion. Common methods of attempting to improve muscle strength and control include core abdominal exercises, use of a stability ball, and Pilates. Spinal fusion is the standard surgical treatment for chronic back pain. Following fusion, motion is reduced across the vertebral motion segment. Dynamic stabilization implants are intended to reduce abnormal motion and load transmission of a spinal motion segment, without fusion. Categories of dynamic stabilizers include interspinous process devices, interspinous ligament devices, and pedicle screw based structures. Total disc replacement and artificial nucleus prostheses also aim to improve spine stability and load transmission while preserving motion.
There are a number of problems associated with current implants that aim to restore spine stabilization. First, it is difficult to achieve uniform load sharing during the entire range of motion if the location of the optimum instant axis of rotation is not close to that of the motion segment during the entire range of motion. Second, cyclic loading of dynamic stabilization implants may cause fatigue failure of the implant, or the implant-bone junction (e.g. screw loosening). Third, implantation of these systems requires surgery, which may cause new pain from adhesions, or neuroma formation. Moreover, surgery typically involves cutting or stripping ligaments, capsules, muscles, and nerve loops which will interfere with the spinal stabilization system.